


In the Willows

by mific



Category: Effluent Engine - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: 19th Century, Character of Color, Digital Art, F/F, Haiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: "they came through into the space beyond, green-shrouded and encircling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Willows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/gifts).



> Created for springgreen in the Kaleidoscope exchange run by Dark Agenda, to illustrate Jessaline and Eugenie meeting in private behind a screen of willow leaves. Springgreen said: "Really, I just want more in this world."  
> The medium's a blended digital artwork, created in photoshop.  
> I calculated that the story's set around 1840 or so, so hopefully the fashions are about right for then. The story's set in a steampunk alternate history but I didn't manage to work any steampunk details into this picture. An idea for another time, perhaps.

 

[  
](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/110754/110754_original.jpg)


End file.
